


Rose rosse.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [12]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sorry for this shit, mostly angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Solo che Alvaro non sembra mai davvero arrendersi e sono passate solo due settimane dal suo arrivo a Madrid e il telefono di Isco non ha smesso un attimo di suonare, ha cambiato suoneria, sai anche quello involontariamente e quando lo vedi sorridere davanti al telefono temi sempre che sia per qualcosa che l’altro ragazzo gli ha mandato.Ma non chiedi, non lo fai perché la risposta potrebbe essere peggio della sola incertezza di avere ragione.





	Rose rosse.

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, ho scritto questa cosa tipo un sacco di tempo fa ma non l'ho mai postata e credo sia tempo di farlo, anche perchè sto pensando già di scrivere altro su questi due.  
> Questa idea è venuta da una persona e lei sa perfettamente, quindi eccoci qui.  
> Un sacco di Angst più un super caring Karim che si prende cura del piccolo Marco!  
> Niente, il solito insomma.  
> Nasce tutto da una foto di Alvaro con un enorme mazzo di rose rosse, il resto è solo me che provo a non scrivere cose angst ma fallisco miseramente.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere!!!!

“Capisci che era comunque una palla di merda da tirare in porta, quindi niente!”  
“Hai praticamente perso a Fifa contro mezza squadra, non dare la colpa agli altri Marcos!”  
Vi guardare per un secondo prima di scoppiare a ridere entrambi.

La sessione di allentamento di quel pomeriggio era andata abbastanza bene e ti sentivi decisamente più pronto per tornare in campo ora.  
Guardi Isco da lontano mentre Marcos e Dani riprendono a parlare di tutto e niente. Sei preoccupato per lui, per il rapporto sempre peggiore con il vostro allenatore e per il modo in cui tutto non fa che lasciarti pensare che possa andare via a fine stagione, sei anche un po’ preoccupato per voi due.

La paura che hai dentro sembra non darti tregua un attimo e provi a nasconderla, ma Isco la vede e prova a rassicurarti in ogni modo, ti senti solo irrazionale per non riuscire a calmarti. 

Solo che Alvaro non sembra mai davvero arrendersi e sono passate solo due settimane dal suo arrivo a Madrid e il telefono di Isco non ha smesso un attimo di suonare, ha cambiato suoneria, sai anche quello involontariamente e quando lo vedi sorridere davanti al telefono temi sempre che sia per qualcosa che l’altro ragazzo gli ha mandato.  
Ma non chiedi, non lo fai perché la risposta potrebbe essere peggio della sola incertezza di avere ragione.

“Marco!”  
Sono due braccia ad avvolgerti poi mentre il viso di Karim entra nella tua zona visiva lateralmente mentre ti tiene stretto da dietro.  
“Sei diventato un koala?”

Gli chiedi scoppiando a ridere ma porti le mani sulle sue perché non vuoi che si allontani da te in quel momento. Karim è qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi quando tutto sembrava sommergerlo, di recente capitava più spesso di quanto volesse ammettere.  
“Va tutto bene? Oggi sembravi distratto..”

“Si, sono solo stanco, non ho dormito benissimo la notte scorsa..”  
Che in parte era la verità.

Quello, è il fatto che avrebbe dovuto dormire da Isco la sera prima solo che quando era arrivato davanti casa del maggiore Alvaro era lì, che bussava si era arreso solo quando Isco gli aveva aperto la porta. 

Avevano parlato fuori seduti vicini sulle scale di casa di Isco, non sai per quanto tempo eri rimasto lì o quando Alvaro sia andato via, perché ad un certo punto è diventato troppo da sopportare.

Avevi scritto a Isco che tuo padre voleva che stessi a casa e quando il maggiore ti aveva chiesto se volevi essere raggiunto avevi inventato una scusa sul tempo in famiglia.  
Il giorno dopo quando avevi rivisto Isco sembrava stare bene, ti aveva sorriso come sempre e la paura era tornata.

Karim ti stringe più forte e tutto quello che fai e girarti tra le sue braccia per poterlo abbracciare allo stesso modo.  
“La nostra promessa è sempre valida, lo sai?”

“Ieri sera è andato di nuovo da lui, non so cosa si sono detti. Li ho visti parlare un po’ sulla porta e poi sono andato via, potrebbe averlo fatto entrare.”  
Butti tutto fuori cosi perché con Karim non hai bisogno di starci troppo a pensare alle cose.

La presa che ha su di te aumenta e per un attimo credi che possa stritolarti solo che poi lo senti sospirare e lasciarti un bacio tra i capelli.  
“Saresti potuto venire da me.”  
“Lo so, ma non voglio sempre rovinare anche le tue serate.”

Vi staccate quando dici quelle cose e lo sguardo del francese ti fa capire che non gli piace che la pensi in quel modo, speri che un bacio sulla sua guancia risolva tutto.  
Sai che due minuti dopo sei sulle sue spalle in direzione spogliatoio e i problemi e le paure sono messe da parte.

Quando siete quasi arrivati alla vostra destinazione finale sentite diversi fischi venire da dentro e vi guardate un attimo prima di varcare la soglia.  
“..un ammiratrice segreta abbastanza insistente a quando pare, Isco!”

Altri commenti si susseguirono a quello di Sergio prima che l’intero spogliatoio scoppiasse a ridere di nuovo, ovviamente sapevano di voi ma sai anche quanto adorino scherzare su quello che le vostre fan fanno per voi. 

Un mazzo di rose rosse faceva bella mostra di sè sul posto di Isco, tutte rose rosse tranne una più piccola al centro. Cerchi di scendere dalle spalle di Karim ma il francese non fa che aumentare la stretta su di te.  
Quando incroci gli occhi di Isco sai che non hai bisogno di chiedere chi sia riuscito ad arrivare fin lì per consegnargli quelle rose, sai che solo una persona poteva mandargliele fino al campo di allentamento senza avere problemi. 

Sembra che Karim la pensi allo stesso modo perché tutto quello che fa e uscire di nuovo dallo spogliatoio. E per una volta sei troppo stanco di fingere perché semplicemente ti lasci andare e nascondi il viso contro il collo del francese.  
Quando ti lascia scendere ti rendi conto di essere di nuovo in campo e lo guardi un attimo per chiedere perché.

“Mi andava di allenarmi ancora un po’ e voglio che mi fai compagnia.”  
Scuoti appena la testa prima di lasciarti andare ad un sorriso.  
Il calcio è sempre stato qualcosa che ti ha tenuto in piedi quando tutto attorno a te aveva iniziato a crollare, era successo quando tua madre era stata male.

Aveva continuato a farlo quando restare a casa a piangere o sentir piangere era diventato troppo da reggere, era sempre stato lì a ricordarti che infondo avevi sempre qualcosa a cui aggrapparti.  
E non sai quanto tempo passate tu a Karim a provare schemi e passaggi ma alla fine sei talmente stanco che tutto il resto è scomparso.

Vorresti ringraziarlo quando state per separarvi dopo aver fatto la doccia ma lui semplicemente ti abbraccia strettissimo e ti lascia diversi baci sulla guancia.  
Sei quasi alla tua macchina e non noti che non tutte le auto sono andate via.  
“Marco?”

Lo spavento che senti in quel momento passa subito quando realizzi che la voce è quella di Isco.  
Ti giri su te stesso provando a sorridere.  
“Credevo fossi andato via..”

“Non sarei mai andato via. Sai che non lo avrei mai fatto, volevo solo darti un attimo..”  
“Scusami.. non volevo..”  
Non volevi cosa? 

Credere che magari fosse corso da Alvaro subito dopo gli allenamenti? Credere che quelle rose magari le Alvaro per davvero?  
Cosa non volevi fare esattamente?  
“Ieri sera Alvaro è venuto da me.”

Te lo dice guardandoti negli occhi mentre fa ancora un passo verso di te. Senti la sua mano cercare la tua e glielo lasci fare, perché se ti guarda in quel modo non hai modo di tenerlo lontano da te.  
“Marco, io..”

“Ti prego…”  
Ti prego cosa? Non mi lasciare?  
Non lasciare che ti porti di nuovo via da me? 

Per cosa vuoi pregarlo prima? Si può davvero chiedere a qualcuno di amarti nonostante ami qualcun altro?  
“Mi dispiace.. Abbiamo solo parlato, te lo giuro. Mi ha detto che non ha mai smesso di amarmi e io non sapevo cosa dirgli.”

Ti chiedi se sia questo il rumore di un cuore spezzato, se il non sentire totalmente niente sia il risultato di un cuore spezzato?  
Chiudi di nuovo gli occhi, come se potesse servirti.  
“Che vuoi che ti dica?”

Apri gli occhi solo quando gli dici quella cosa. Sei veramente pronto?  
“Io voglio che non pensi che possa avere dei ripensamenti, non potrebbe mai succedere. Quelle sono solo rose, non è come quello che abbiamo noi.”  
In quel momento ti chiedi davvero cosa abbiate. Sai quanto Isco sia cambiato per te, sai quanto si sia spinto fuori dalla sua zona di confort.

Ricordi ancora le scatole di Alvaro infondo al suo armadio i primi mesi della vostra relazione.  
Ricordi tutte le volte che hai visto la scintilla di qualcosa ogni volta che si parlava del ragazzo spagnolo.  
Ti chiedi se quegli anni siano bastati a rendere Isco più tuo di quando sia mai stato di Alvaro. 

“Averlo qui mi destabilizza, e so che non è una scusa. Che non dovrei permettergli di farmi questo però è…”  
“Io lo capisco Alvaro. Quando ti innamori di qualcuno, quando mi sono innamorato di te, sapevo che sarebbe stato sempre cosi, un po’ di alti e qualche basso. Quando ti innamori di qualcuno cosi faresti di tutto per riprendertelo.”

Ed è sconvolgente come quella rivelazione di colpisca ancora una volta, come pronunciare quelle parole ad alta voce non faccia che renderle più reali.  
Smetti di guardare Isco solo quando il suo sguardo diventa troppo da sostenere.

Perché è come se stessi tornando indietro, come se stesse tornando indietro solo che ora sai cosa si prova esattamente ad essere amati da Isco, ad essere scelti da lui.  
Tiri su col naso perché senti che stai per crollare davanti a l’unica persona che non vorresti ferire in quel modo, che non vorresti ferire come sei ferito tu in quel momento.  
Isco ti abbraccia, ti stringe cosi forte che finirà per lasciarti dei segni ma non ti importa.

Ti aggrappi a lui e speri che basti.  
Che tutto quello che hai lottato per avere nel corso di quei due anni per lui ne valga la pena.  
Speri che basti.


End file.
